Currently, with the development of Virtual Reality (VR) and Augmented Reality (AR) products, higher requirements have been made for the transmittance and resolution (Pixels Per Inch, PPI) of display panels. And it is hard for conventional display structures to meet future requirements.
Conventional display technologies such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) cannot achieve high transparency of the display panel, thereby affecting the transmittance of light from backside of the display panel and the transmitted spectrum. For example, a conventional LCD device comprises a backlight source and a display panel. The display panel comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate disposed opposite to the array substrate. A liquid crystal layer is disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and the back surface of the array substrate and the back surface of the color filter substrate are all disposed with a polarizer. Due to the influence of various functional layers such as the polarizer and the color filter layer, the transmittance of the display panel and the transmitted spectrum are greatly affected. And at the same time, being confined by the manufacturing process, it is difficult for conventional LCDs and OLEDs to achieve high PPI, and as the emitted light are divergent, it is hard for conventional LCDs and OLEDs to achieve near-eye display of monocular focus.